


The Chief's love

by Dusty0ldQr0w



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rimming, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty0ldQr0w/pseuds/Dusty0ldQr0w
Summary: When you have captured the War Chief of that pesky band of Orcs and sentence her to death, you probably shouldn't have a young, attractive, sleepy guard watch her.





	The Chief's love

Kutori sat in her prison cell, sulking a little. They had humiliated her by stripping her of all of her clothes save her underwear in the town square. How could she have been so stupid to trust that satquin*? He bore all the marks of one who was not to be trusted, his forehead was branded and tusks were ground down past his lips. Kutori stewed over her mistakes, ultimately coming to the conclusion that she had been too eager to prove herself to the other war chiefs, and her first act had been to try to raid the capital city. At very least, she could take comfort in the fact that most of her men had made it out safely.

  
As she sat and thought, the light pouring in through the small, western facing window on the wall of her cell turned from pale to red, to purple, and finally faded altogether signaling that night had fallen over the human kingdom of Franheim. She wondered if she would live to see another sunset, her execution was scheduled for sometime tomorrow.

  
Kutori, sat and fiddled with her long braid, unable to sleep. Her hair had been done in the same style as long as she could remember, shaved to a three inch strip down the middle of her head and braided from the forehead to the ends, which hung nearly to the ground as her hair had never been cut for length, and unlike Rohtkaahn, the War chief of the Jagged skull clan, she had never declared war on another clan. When a War chief declared war on another clan, it was tradition for the chief to shave his head and send a messenger with the hair to the other clan as a declaration of war. If you, as a war chief were sent a fifteen foot braid as the chief of the mysterious Moon clan was rumored to have, you knew you had done something seriously wrong.  
Kutori was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by the sound of metal hitting the stone floor of the prison. It seemed that the guard stationed outside her cell had fallen asleep and dropped their keys. She thought for a moment about freeing herself and simply walking out, but she figured that was no way for a chief of the Hammer Fist clan to behave, so she reached through the bars and gently shook the guard's shoulder, which was surprisingly small for their height.

  
The guard woke with a start and looked around, confused and Kutori caught a glimpse of the corner of an eye through the guard's helmet.

  
“You dropped your keys,” she said, simply, pointing to where they lay on the floor.

  
“Oh, dhanyavaad*.” the guard's voice was soft, and slightly melodious, betraying that they were, in fact a female. As she stood up, she stretched, revealing that she was unusually limber, for a soldier. She kept stretching as she bent over to pick up the keys, nearly folding herself in half in the proscess, causing her helmet to fall off. The guard stood back up and picked up her helmet, but she didn't put it back on yet. She had long, blonde hair that was tied into a neat little bun, green, almond shaped eyes, a sharp little nose, thin lips that rested in something of a soft smile, and long pointed ears.

  
“Qualq*,” Kutori muttered under her breath. “I thought the humans respected elves more than to assign them to simple guard duty. Hell, even a jartısı qan* is given the honor to die on the front lines when they join human armies.” She felt a tinge of shame using that term as she herself was a jartısı qan.

  
“They might have that respect for the shuddh rakt*, but not bastards, like me. They give us the jobs that no one else would take.” The elf frowned a little, “they told me that you are the Hammer Fist Chieftain, but I heard that the chief of that clan was an old man.”

  
“That,” Kutori responded, “was my uncle, Oconoc. I killed him for disrespecting my mother and took his place as War chief.” She sat down with her legs crossed and leaned back against the bars of her cell. “That was less than a month ago.”  
“I don't think I'll ever understand orc politics. There's so much bloodshed.”

  
“There wouldn't be so much bloodshed if the you Elves hadn't talked the humans into pushing us out of our ancestral lands,” Kutori sighed, “and we wouldn't have to raid to survive.”

  
The Elf looked suddenly slightly offended. That was the downfall of Half-Elves, their human halves betrayed their emotions. “It's not my fault that the Orcs rely on raw strength and refuse to study high level magic.”

  
“Oh, don't misunderstand me, I do not blame you at all. You seem to be rather kind, despite your heritage.” Kutori turned around and sat on her knees so she could keep eye contact with her conversation partner. “What is your name?”

  
The Elf looked surprised that the Orc was being so formal. “Main hoon* Almedha.”

  
“Almedha,” Kutori repeated, “I've always liked Elvin names, but yours is especially beautiful. I'm sure that you've been told who I am, but I am Kutori Hammer Fist, however, I insist that you call me Ku. Since you may be the last friend I ever make.”

  
Almedha blushed. She never realized just how fast Orcs made friends. It was a far cry from her mother's people, who would spend literal years trying to decide if each other were worthy of friendship. She saw Kutori in a new light, and that light revealed a horrifying number of scars littering her new friend's body. It seemed every inch had some sort of scar, be it a pale line against her olive green skin or a puckered mound of flesh where an arrow wound had not healed properly. It was clear that the Orc before her could have forced her way out of this cell by sheer force by now if she had wanted to. “You called me kind, does that mean that you think I am weak?” Almedha asked quietly.

  
“No,” Kutori answered simply before continuing, “at least in my tribe, the Hammer Fist Clan, to call someone kind is the greatest form of compliment. It means that you have so much strength that you have more than you need and enough confidence in yourself to share what you do not need for yourself.”

  
“And here I thought Orcs were heartless monsters.”

  
“If you need more evidence against that, just look at how we treat our half breeds. I am a perfect example, my father is human, yet I was able to become War chief of one of the strongest clans, while you are relegated to what your superiors likely believed would be a death sentence for you.”

  
“Well then,” Almedha said as she steeled her nerves, “I think you are very kind yourself. Or at very least, you have your clan's best interest at heart. Loyalty like that, even in the face of certain death, deserves to be rewarded.” She lifted a shaky hand and fit the key into the lock on the cell door. She opened the door and stepped in, closing and locking it behind her. “Please let me keep you company tonight, it is the least I can do.”

  
Kutori was genuinely shocked at what Almedha had just done, and it showed on her face. “You are quite brave stepping in here of your own free will. I admire that. I think if we had met under better circumstances, you would have made a fine bride for me.”  
Now it was Almedha's turn to be shocked. “Do you mean that? My whole life, I was told that no one would ever want to marry me.”

  
“An orc never lies. You are intelligent, kind, brave, and above all, you look good in armor.” Kutori thought for a moment, “though, I suspect you might look better in a fur dress.”

  
Almedha blushed deeply, showing Kutori that her words had the intended effect. She took a moment to calm herself before speaking again, “Then make yourself comfortable, and enjoy the show,” she said with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

  
Kutori did as instructed and no sooner than she had, the “show” began as Almedha turned around and started unbuckling her armor. She started with her gauntlets, then her pauldrons and her breastplate. She turned and made eye contact as she slowly lifted the metal armor off of her body, making sure to accentuate the natural curves of her body. Once the breastplate was off and on the ground, she again turned her back to Kutori who was clearly enjoying the show. Almedha bent over to unfasten her greaves, keeping her legs strait and bending at the waist to give a clear view of her round posterior. As soon as her feet were free of their metal boots, the only armor she was left wearing was her chain mail leotard. She did a slow cartwheel over to the door of the cell and turned to face Kutori. She began to slowly stride across the small room, unhooking the back of her chain mail as she went. As she reached the halfway point, her shoulders were free of the armor, which was being held up only by her crossed arms which dropped to her sides along with the chain mail. As she continued to walk, the leotard fell off of her hips and she casually stepped out of it, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath but a cloth bra and panties. “Do you like what you see?” She asked sensually as she gently sat down in Katori's lap.

  
Katori gulped loudly, “very much,” was all she could manage to say. While she had a decent amount of experience with the women (and several of the men) in her clan, nothing she had ever seen compaired to the little dance the Half-Elf guard had just done.  
“I'll show you more,but you gotta take yours off first,” Almedha's heart was racing. She had never done anything like this before, she didn't even know that she liked girls until a week ago, and now she was about to have sex with the strongest woman she had ever met.

  
Katori fumbled around and undid the wrap around her chest and her loin cloth as quickly as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest as she exposed her large globe-like breasts and unshaven nether region. Almedha was the most beautiful woman she had ever met, and they were about to have sex in prison!

  
Seeing that Kutori had completed her task, Almedha stood up and slid her own underwear off, revealing her own perky breasts and clean shaven womanhood, which was glistening with wetness in the torchlight. She motioned for Kutori to stand, and she did. Almedha hadn't realized just how large the Half-Orc was.

  
Kutori stood a full head taller than Almedha. Kutori wrapped her large, muscled arms around Almedha and locked her into a passionate kiss which she broke after several long moments of bliss. She smiled down at the Half-Elf and easily picked her up by the waist. Kutori lifted Almedha over her head and brought her back down so that the Half-Elf's knees rested on her broad shoulders and she had easy access to Almedha's clearly quivering slit. She took a couple exploratory kisses around the region which elicited some whimpers from Almedha. The kisses were soon followed by a long, slow lick from bottom to top of the beautiful sight before her eyes. “You taste delicious.” Kutori stated.

  
Almedha could barely speak at this point and only managed to nod her head.

  
Kutori took a couple more licks before nuzzling Almedha's clitoris with her tusk and saying, “pull my hair.”

  
Almedha took Kutori's braid in her fist and gave it a firm tug which caused Kutori's tusk to penetrate Almedha's snatch causing both of them to moan out loud.

  
Filled with new determination, Kutori got to work kissing and licking the Elvin genitals before her and inadvertently massaging the sensitive skin around it with her tusks. Every so often, kutori would feel Almedha's legs tighten around her head and a strong tug on her braid. This only served to encourage her.

  
Between the steady licking, occasional nibbling, and the massage of the tusks, it didn't take long for Almedha to feel a pressure build inside of her. It felt so good that she tried to hold onto it as long as she could, but soon enough, she gave in and came hard, squirting all over Kutori's face.

  
Kutori tried to catch as much of the liquid as she could with her mouth, but she was still left soaked on her upper half. She gently set Almedha down.

  
Almedha was left weak in the knees and ended up sitting against the wall.

  
“All right, It's your turn to make me cum,” said Kutori.

  
“If you say so,” Almedha replied with a shaky voice, “but I doubt I'll be as good as you are.”

  
“Just do your best,” encouraged Kutori.

  
“get down on all fours,” instructed Almedha.

  
Kutori quickly did as instructed and shook her firm rump teasingly at Almedha as a wave of excitement and anticipation washed over her.

  
Almedha made her way over to Kutori and smacked Kutori's muscular butt with considerable force. Kutori yelped in surprise, but the yelp quickly became a moan. Almedha did the same to the other cheek and Kutori moaned again, louder this time. Then Almedha slid the fingers of each hand between Kutori's cheeks and spread them apart, smiling. She gave a lick to the entire length of the Orcish crack and Kutori moaned out again as her wetness increased threefold and she began to drip. Almedha gave Kutori's pucker a kiss before licking it again.

  
By now, Kutori's body was shaking from a combination of stimulation and excitement.

  
Almedhi positioned herself directly below Kutori's snatch, “okay, lower yourself down on me, Ku.”

  
Again, Kutori did as she was told, and gently sat herself down onto Almedhi's mouth.

  
As soon as Kutori was in position, Almedhi stuck her tongue as far into Kutori's slimy hole as she could and started to flick it around. This caused Kutori to gasp loudly and start to grind her hips against Almedha's face. Almedha took one hand and traced circles around Kutori's clit with her thumb and ocasionally pinched it, while with her other hand, she slid a finger into the Half- Orc's ass, followed by a second, and a third, and eventually to Almedha's surprise, she got her entire fist inside of Kutori like that and started to move it in and out rhythmically.

  
After about a minute, Kutori's pleasure finally boiled over, and she left a sizable puddle around her partner's head. Once Almedha's hand was removed in a surprisingly clean state, Kutori rolled herself over and laid next to Almedha and wrapped her up in a caring embrace. “That was amazing,” was all she could manage.

  
Almedha looked into Kutori's eyes for a long moment and studied them before nodding.

  
“I am going to escape tomorrow,” Kutori stated, “you should come with me, back to my clan.”

  
“Won't they hate me? I mean I am half Elf after all.”

 

“They will accept you, as you will be coming as my betrothed.”

 

Almedha nodded her agreement and the two quietly fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

 

*translations in alphabetical order  
Dhanyavaad: don*i*ah*vod -thank you -Elvish  
Jartısı qan: jar*teezee*kon -derogatory term for half-orc -Orcish  
Main hoon: may*hoon -I am -Elvish  
Qualq: ku*alk -derogatory term for Elf -Orcish  
Satquin: sot*keen -traitor -Orcish  
Shuddh rakt: shud*uh*rokt -pure bloods -Elvish


End file.
